Another Round?
by The.Right.Doctor
Summary: For TwiCloiser89, the 100th reviewer of Searching Souls. When Rose wakes up in Jack's bed with a hangover and not much recollection of the night before, she almost doesn't want to know what happened. Eventually, it all comes rushing back. PWP? Nah. :


_So, this is for _TwiCloiser89, _since he submitted the 100th review. I offered up a one-shot for that, and he decided what he wanted back in APRIL. Yes, I'm serious. I did start writing it not too long after the request was made, and had it finished a while ago, but I haven't gotten around to writing it until now... Sorry about that. _

_**For those of you who did not notice the rating: This story contains mature content and themes (smut). Don't read if you're uncomfortable with that stuff.** _

_**Disclaimer: Clearly I own the show and this is merely the part of an episode that was never allowed to air. It's the only solution.**  
_

* * *

**_Another Round?_**

With a groan, Rose sat up, her eyes squinting as she tried to figure out where she was. After a moment, however, her fears were assuaged by the gentle hum of the TARDIS – at least she was somewhere safe – and then they were increased tenfold by the realization that she was naked. In a bed that was not her own. With someone else in the bed with her. And she had a major hangover.

This was not adding up to be a calm, quiet morning.

Before she could recall the previous night's activities, the other occupant of the bed rolled over and her eyes were drawn to the face of none other than Captain Jack Harkness, who was, thankfully, still asleep. Glancing around the room once more, Rose realized that it was, indeed, Jack's room, and spotted her clothes strewn across the floor.

Quickly but quietly, Rose got up and began gathering her clothes and slipping them on. As she did, she noticed the way her muscles ached in all the right ways, a sure sign that she had enjoyed herself the night before - if only she could remember what had happened...

When she was decent - enough so that the Doctor wouldn't immediately know what she had been up to if they met in the corridor - Rose headed down the hall to her room to have a shower and try to remember what had happened.

Upon entering the room, Rose heard the shower running and noticed a bottle of aspirin sitting on the bedside table along with a glass of water. Uttering a quiet 'thanks' to the ship, Rose took the medicine and began to shed her clothes before she entered the steaming shower. As the water pounded down her back, Rose tried to recall the events of the night before.

They were visiting the planet Tambur and the Doctor had declared that they would be there for three days to ensure that he got all the necessary parts and had time to properly fix the TARDIS.

She had spent the day shopping and then they all met up in the local pub for a few drinks. Rose remembered the Doctor leaving after about three rounds, putting a large wad of the local currency down on the table and telling them to keep having fun; he was just going to go back to the TARDIS and get a head start on the repairs. Jack had suggested with a wink that they may not need the money to pay for the drinks, and they all laughed as the Doctor left.

Then Jack and Rose switched to Hypervodka. As they took shots, the two played a game of 'Never Have I Ever,' which, Rose was not all that surprised to learn, had stayed a popular game well into the fifty-first century.

As she stood in the shower, Rose recalled some of their earlier ones - "Never have I ever worked in a department store," Jack proclaimed.

"Never have I ever shagged an alien," she had retorted. Jack raised an eyebrow at this, but dutifully tool the shot without comment.

"Never have I ever..."

"Been in a committed relationship for longer than a week?" Rose supplied with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Glad to know you think so highly of me," Jack retorted dryly, before motioning for her to take her drink already and come up with her own.

Needless to say, it didn't take very long before both were feeling the effects of the copious amounts of alcohol, and not too long after that, although Rose could not recall who had started it, the two were kissing fiercely, and showing no signs of stopping any time soon.

When they did part, Rose smiled at the fifty-first century Captain, waiting for him to choose whether to stop or to continue. When he spoke, he sounded like his typical, cocky, self, although there was a glint of hesitation in his eyes, "I'm game if you're game."

In answer, Rose placed another kiss on his lips, silencing any qualms that may have arisen. Within seconds, Jack had seized control of the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. The kiss was sensual and slow, giving Rose reason to believe that his claims about his prowess were not exaggerations.

Rose took a moment to recall the details of their kiss while she stood in the shower, the warm water cascading around her as she tried to recall further details of the previous night.

They had timed their exit well, she remembered, the bar was closing up just as they decided it was time to head back to the TARDIS. Even more conveniently, Rose recalled, the Doctor had not been in the console room when they stumbled in, not doing very much talking at all. Rose remembered pulling back just enough to ask, "Your room or mine?"

Jack's reply was still in her memory, too. "Which one is closer?"

Clearly, it had been his.

When they entered the room, the pair began to shed their clothes almost instantly. Jack's jacket, and then her own, had been discarded in between kisses as the pair made their way towards the bed. When they reached the bed, Jack pressed her farther back until she was sitting on the mattress before he helped her out of her shirt and sat down next to her, continuing the process of divesting each other between kisses.

When both were down to their underwear, Rose pushed Jack back on the bed, forcing him to lie down as she placed kisses down his neck and all over his torso, exploring the Captain's body with her hands as she went. When she reached the waistband of his boxers, Rose slid them down with hardly any hesitation, freeing him to the scrutiny of her eyes. While she stared at the exposed and aroused body of her companion, Jack grinned up at her from his position on the bed, exuding confidence with every move he made.

And, when she looked at him, Rose couldn't blame him or being so confident. Almost hesitantly, Rose reached over and began to stroke him, her hand moving up and down in a rhythm that started off slow and got increasingly faster as Jack's face displayed his mounting pleasure.

Before he could come, Jack sat up and pushed the blond on to _her_ back as he proceeded to remove her bra, his actions much more coordinated than hers had been. When her breasts were free, he began to knead them between his fingers, kissing his way across her chest and abdomen, slowly making his way towards where she needed him to be.

When Jack removed her already wet panties, he began to kiss his way from her belly button down to her center, ghosting over her entrance and moving down the inside of her thigh, making his way down to her knee before working his way back up.

After less than five minutes of such ministrations, Rose managed to get out a rather desperate, "Please, Jack, I need you!"

With her plea, Jack set to work making Rose moan with pleasure and need, proving exactly why he got away with bragging so profusely about his skills. He carried Rose over the edge, engulfed in the pleasure and crying out from it.

When she came back to reality, Rose found Jack had moved to lie next to her on the bed, and he pulled her in for another searing kiss as she regained her senses. It didn't take very long at all before she was feeling aroused once more, and he quickly flipped her onto her back, readying himself to enter her.

"You ready?" he asked, and she hastily nodded, eager to feel the high once more.

Smoothly, he slipped into her, setting a rhythm of thrusts that had her quickly building up towards release once more, this time with him right there with her.

When Rose thought back to the moment, she did not recall the words that escaped their mouths, nor even the color of the sheets upon which she lay (a midnight blue, if you must know) but she could clearly recall the look on his face when he came, and could only imagine the expression found upon her own.

In the moments between climax and sleep, Rose recalled Jack slipping out of her and rolling over, one hand draped across her stomach as he drifted off, the combined efforts of the alcohol and sex succeeding in making him tired.

When Rose finally made her way to the kitchen, the aspirin having kicked in and her stomach demanding food, she hoped to be able to eat in solitude, so as to avoid any awkwardness for as long as possible. Luck, it would seem, was not on her side. Upon entering the kitchen, Rose found Jack and the Doctor, eating eggs and discussing something or other.

The blond found her own plate, complete with eggs and bacon, in the oven, keeping warm, and sat down at the table, listening intently to the conversation between the two men.

When their discussion ended, Jack smirked at Rose before turning to the Doctor and asking suggestively, "So, do you wanna join us for another round tonight?"

...


End file.
